


Zwei Wochen Hölle

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Beneath the Surface, F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Sam und Daniel haben noch ein paar Dinge zu klären, nachdem sie wieder von dem Planeten zurück sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Wochen Hölle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ganz herzlichen Dank an Valdan!

_In der Mitte unseres Lebensweges, befand ich mich in einem dunklen Wald, weil ich den rechten Weg verloren hatte.  
Dante Alighieri, Divina Commedia, Hölle, 1. Gesang, Vers 1-3_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------_  


Mit einem Aufatmen schloss Jack seine Haustür hinter sich. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich von innen gegen das Holz und genoss das Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Allein, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Er warf seinen Autoschlüssel auf den Esszimmertisch und erfreute sich daran, wie lichtdurchflutet sein Wohnzimmer war. Nahm mit ganz neuen Augen das satte, saftige Grün, das sich auf der anderen Seite der tiefen Fenster erstreckte, wahr. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihn ein wild wuchernder Rasen mal nicht mit einem schlechten Gewissen belasten würde, sondern mit dem dringenden Bedürfnis rauszugehen und die Sonne auf dem Gesicht zu fühlen?

Hey, warum sollte er das eigentlich nicht machen? Er hatte zwei Tage frei, war von General Hammond von allen Pflichten entbunden worden und hatte als einzigen Auftrag bekommen, sich gut zu erholen. Pflichtbesessen wie er war, würde er genau das jetzt tun. Jack grinste, als er daran dachte, dass Hammond sich wohl häufiger eine solche prompte Ausführung seiner Befehle wünschte. 

Der Colonel „außer Dienst“ bewaffnete sich mit einer Decke, einem Bier und dem neuesten National Geographic Magazin und suchte sich ein halbschattiges Plätzchen unter einem Baum. Er breitete die Decke aus, setzte sich und öffnete mit Vorfreude seine Bierflasche. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der erste Schluck war so kühl und gut, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Jack leerte die Flasche auf einen Zug und wischte sich über den Mund. Köstlich. 

Er streckte ich lang auf der Decke aus und entschied sich gegen das Lesen. Stattdessen räkelte er sich, bis er bequem lag, und starrte mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen entspannt in den blauen Himmel.

Knapp vierzehn Tage hatte sie in der Unterwelt von P3R-118 gehaust, ohne einen Blick auf die Sonne oder den Mond zu erhaschen. Eine Welt, die aus Hitze, Lärm, Gestank, rostigen Maschinen und einem nie endend wollendem Kampf gegen eine überalterte Technik bestanden hatte, und der traditionellen Vorstellung von Hölle schon ziemlich nahe gekommen war. Ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihres Gedächtnisses beraubt und zu Arbeitssklaven degradiert, selbst wenn er sich meist nicht so gefühlt hatte, hatten sie dort unter der Erde geschuftet, und dafür gesorgt, dass die Öfen ununterbrochen brannten.  
Der Betrug mit den falschen Identitäten, war so geschickt aufgebaut gewesen, dass sie alle über weite Strecken von der Richtigkeit ihres Tuns überzeugt gewesen waren. Sie hatten alle zu Beginn die falschen Geschichten geglaubt, von Thera, Carlin, Jonah und Tor, die mithalfen, das Überleben während einer Eiszeit zu sichern. In Wirklichkeit aber hatten sie ein System gestützt, das auf gnadenlose Ausbeutung eines Teils der Gesellschaft aufgebaut war. 

Jack überlegte, ob er sich schuldig fühlte, dass er sich so hatte vereinnahmen lassen? Im Chor mit den anderen „Es ist mir eine Ehre zu dienen“ gesagt und es auch geglaubt hatte? Nein. Es hatte Missionen gegeben, bei denen er sich im Nachhinein gewünscht hatte, anders gehandelt zu haben. Aber hier hatte er sich kein Versäumnis oder Fehler vorzuwerfen. Sie alle waren so manipuliert worden, dass sie nicht anders hatten handeln können. Es passierte - bei aller vorausschauender Planung - immer wieder unvorhergesehener Mist und manch ein Haufen dampfte nun mal mehr als ein anderer.

Und im Endeffekt hatte sich ja noch alles zum Guten gewendet. Sie waren sicher ins SGC zurückgekehrt, Administrator Calder würde vom Volk die Quittung für seine Lügen bekommen und … sie hatten mal wieder eine Gesellschaftsordnung zerstört. Eine ausbeuterische und menschenverachtende zwar, aber er würde wohl Daniels Vorschlag unterstützen, Fachleute zu entsenden, um beim Aufbau einer tragfähigen Demokratie zu helfen. Er verstand nicht, warum Daniel so zerrissen war, schließlich stammte der Vorschlag, die Arbeiter zu befreien, von ihm. Warum hatte er ihm dann aber anschließend vorgeworfen, sie machten es sich zu leicht, so durchs Universum zu trapsen und den American Way of Life anderen Völkern aufzuzwingen? Jack war überzeugt, dass es kaum etwas Besseres gab – und wenn ja, war es ihm noch nicht begegnet – weder auf seinen Gatereisen, noch auf der Erde. 

Oh Mann, Daniel brachte ihn dazu, Dinge in Betracht zu ziehen, auf die er früher nicht eine Millisekunde verschwendet hätte! Jack grinste schief und verscheuchte eine Ameise, die meinte, ausgerechnet über seine Hand laufen zu müssen. Nein, bei dieser Mission bereute er nichts – außer vielleicht, dass er Calder zum Abschied nicht selbst in seinen wieseligen Hintern hatte treten dürfen. Yup, das hätte ihm gefallen. 

Jack schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme der Sonne, die er auf seinen Lidern spürte. Warm war es da unten auch gewesen. Aber dreckig. Maschinenöl, Dämpfe, Schmierfette, die Ausdünstungen von zu vielen Leuten auf viel zu engem Raum. Wie hatte er nach ihrer Rückkehr an diesem Morgen die warmen Duschen im SGC genossen! 

Und doch, es hatte dort unten auch glückliche Momente gegeben. Die Überzeugung, eine wertvolle Aufgabe zu leisten, das befriedigende Gefühl, Teil einer Gemeinschaft zu sein, die ums Überleben kämpfte. Der Eindruck, gebraucht zu werden und eine Arbeit zu leisten, die einen Unterschied machen konnte. Die Freiheit von Zwängen, die der Beruf eines Colonels mit sich brachte, selbst wenn er sie gegen andere Zwänge und Scheußlichkeiten eingetauscht hatte. Wie zum Beispiel das Essen. Das war wirklich unter aller Sau gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch aufraffen, um den Grill anzuwerfen, und sich ein schönes, saftiges Steak zu braten. Dazu könnte er noch … 

„Colonel?“  
Jack schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen hoch, die inzwischen schon bei den möglichen Beilagen für das Steak angekommen waren. Er öffnete ein Auge und drehte sich in Richtung der Stimme.  
„Carter. Was bringt Sie her?“ Jack setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie hatten doch schon alles geklärt, oder nicht? Waren mit dem „Colonel“ und „Major“ wieder zum Status quo zurückgekehrt, als hätte es die letzten Tage gar nicht gegeben. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach nicht so leichtfertig annehmen sollen, dass „alles bestens“ auch hieß, dass man nicht mehr drüber reden brauchte. Er seufzte. Er sollte sein Team langsam besser kennen.  
„Uhm, Sir … ich wollte nur noch mal kurz mit Ihnen sprechen.“ Sam stand jetzt vor der Decke, auf der der Colonel saß und ließ ihren Autoschlüssel von der rechten in die linke Hand und wieder zurück wandern. 

Da Jack keine Lust hatte, die ganze Zeit von unten nach oben zu schauen und noch dazu in die Sonne zu blinzeln, unterbrach er wohl oder übel sein Mittagsdösen und schlug Carter vor, sich mit ihm auf die Bank auf der Terrasse zu setzen. Dann würden sie halt klären, was immer es zu klären galt. Er war ja so wild darauf.  
„Wollen Sie etwas zu trinken?“, erkundigte er sich, auch um Zeit zu schinden. 

„Nein, nein. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause … aber ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal versichern, dass … alles, was mit Thera gewesen ist, nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Ich bereue nichts, aber es…wir waren ganz andere Leute. Leute, die zwar auch Verantwortung trugen, aber eine andere als hier im SGC. In jener Gesellschaft wäre es kein Problem gewesen, ja hätte es sogar Sinn gemacht. Es hätte die Bande gefestigt, statt sie zu strapazieren …“ 

_Freundschaft. Gegenseitiger Trost. Eine halbe Stunde, nach einem langen, anstrengenden Arbeitstag, in der Cart… Thera ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, als sie auf dem Fußboden saßen, gegen den Pfeiler gelehnt. Beide etwas richtungslos in einer Welt, die ihnen an so vielen Ecken fremd war. Aber das Band zwischen ihnen war da. Vertrauen, das Gefühl sich schon seit langer Zeit zu kennen._

_Jonah spürte Theras Haare an seiner Wange, die Wärme ihres Körpers, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte. Ihre Hände fanden sich auf Theras Oberschenkel. Sie verschränkten ihre Finger und genossen den Moment der Ruhe in dem hektischen Tagesablauf. Sein Daumen glitt über ihr Handgelenk und er sah, dass ihr Mund sich zu einem Lächeln verzog._

„… würde es das Team vielleicht auseinander bringen.“ Carter biss sich auf die Lippe, starrte einen Moment in die Ferne, führ dann aber entschieden fort. „Die klare Trennlinie zwischen Arbeit und Privatem wäre gefährdet. Entscheidungen könnten schwieriger werden. Es bestünde immer die Gefahr der Bevorzugung. Wir …“

_Sie drehten beide zur selben Zeit den Kopf, und er sah das warmherzige, offene Lächeln auch in ihren Augen. Wie von selbst beugten sich beide ein paar Zentimeter vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Ruhige, tiefe Küsse, voller Suchen und Bestätigung gleichzeitig. Jonah trank von Theras Stärke und jede Sekunde war so kostbar, da sie richtig schien. Ein Fixpunkt in einer Welt aus Widersprüchen und so vielen ungeklärten Fragen._

_Theras Finger glitten über sein Gesicht, seine wanderten über ihre unförmige, wattierte Jacke, drückten sanft ihre Schultern und das Gefühl von unerlaubten Liebkosungen ließ sie beide aufseufzen. Weitere Küsse voller Zärtlichkeit folgten, ein wortloses Versichern, füreinander da zu sein. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe und des Geborgenseins._

„… außerdem verstößt es gegen die Regeln, die es nicht umsonst gibt. Wir sollten also besser nicht danach handeln, denn es wäre allen Beteiligten gegenüber unfair“, schloss Major Carter ihre Ausführungen, von denen Jack nicht alles mitbekommen hatte, aber genug, um die grobe Richtung abschätzen zu können. Sie wollte einen Rückzieher machen – und das kam ihm nicht ungelegen. 

„Richtig.“ Jack wusste, er benahm sich nicht gerade gentlemenlike, aber er wollte es hinter sich bringen. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon geklärt, als wir zum ‚Sir’ und zu den Titeln zurückgekehrt sind.“ Er milderte die harsche Aussage mit einem Zwinkern ab und fügte mit einem sorglosen Schulterzucken hinzu. „Das ist wie mit Vegas. Was immer auf dem Planeten passiert ist, bleibt auch dort.“

„Richtig.“ Wiederholte sie seine Worte und nickte. Zu Jacks Erstaunen war ihr die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Sir, in einer anderen Situation, in einer anderen Parallelwelt, könnten die Dinge vielleicht anders sein. Aber hier … ich will SG-1 nicht verlassen. Ich bin erst am Anfang meiner Karriere und ich … ich … es fühlt sich einfach nicht nach dem richtigen Zeitpunkt an.“ 

Jack war beeindruckt. Sachlich, kompromisslos und regelkonform. Genau das, was ihr Arbeitgeber forderte. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte. Dann war „alles bestens“ ja doch keine leere Floskel gewesen. Doch warum, verdammt noch mal, fühlte er sich ein ganz klein wenig so, als wäre er gerade ganz elegant … abserviert worden? Wenn das doch der bestmögliche Ausgang war, auf den er hatte hoffen können? Ihm war doch wirklich nicht zu helfen, wenn er sich mit einem winzigen Teil seines Gehirns wünschte, dass es ihr schwerer gefallen wäre, weil das seinem Ego mehr geschmeichelt hätte. Jack verscheuchte diese unpassenden Gedanken. 

Er räusperte sich. „Okay. Ich … weiß das sehr zu schätzen. Sie sind wirklich ein Militärsprössling durch und durch.“ Er rempelte sie kumpelhaft mit seiner Schulter an und übersah geflissentlich den Schmerz, der kurz über ihr Gesicht zuckte.  
„Genau. Ich wollte nur … dass das nicht zwischen uns steht. Dann will ich Sie nicht länger stören und entlasse Sie in Ihre wohlverdiente Freizeit, Sir.“ Carter erhob sich.  
„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt – oder was immer man in so einer Situation sagt“, scherzte er und unterstrich es noch mit einer Reißverschlussbewegung über seine Lippen. 

Das entlockte seinem Major immerhin das erste richtige Lächeln und ein mitleidiges Augenrollen. Mit einem Winken verabschiedete sie sich und ging zu ihrem Wagen. 

Jack trottete zu seiner Decke zurück und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden plumpsen. Einer erledigt, von drei potentiellen Besuchern, die ihn in seinem Nichtstun stören könnten. Zwei standen noch aus. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja auch Glück und übermorgen im SGC war für die beiden anderen noch früh genug. Vielleicht ‚kelnoreemte’ der eine auch alle offenen Fragen weg, während der andere sie in Kaffee ertränkte. 

\----------------------------------------------

Bis zum Abend sah es so aus, als sollte Jack Recht behalten. Er studierte gerade die diversen Prospekte von italienischen, mexikanischen und sonstigen Anbietern, die Abendessen auch frei Haus lieferten, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Okay. Das war dann wohl Daniel. Würde er das Gespräch auch noch hinter sich bringen – und dann wirklich auf Erholung umschalten. 

„Hi, Daniel.“  
„Hi, Jack. Kann ich kurz reinkommen, oder störe ich?“  
„Fühl dich wie zu Hause.“ Jack machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Willst du was trinken?“  
„Ja … nein … vielleicht gleich.“ Daniel ging die drei Stufen runter, blieb vor dem Sofa stehen und zögerte, sich hinzusetzen.  
Jack ließ sich neben ihm in die Polster fallen. „Spuck’s aus“, forderte er seinen Archäologen auf. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm das Gespräch sehr bekannt vorkommen würde. 

_Sie hatten im Streit begonnen, waren handgreiflich geworden, bis Teal’c ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie Freunde waren. Nachdem sie die geborstene Leitung zusammen repariert und verhindert hatten, dass die halbe Anlage in die Luft geflogen war, hatte er es zum ersten Mal geglaubt. Jonah hatte Carlin die Hand gereicht – und ein starkes Gefühl der Verbundenheit war zwischen ihnen aufgelodert. Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Gemeinsamkeit war plötzlich in den Bereich des Möglichen gerückt, nein, hatte sich geradezu aufgedrängt._

„Ich wollte mir dir reden. Über das, was dort unten passiert ist“, Daniels Zeigefinger deutete vage auf den Boden.  
„Das hatte nichts mit uns zu tun. Das waren ganz andere Leute“, brachte Jack das erste Argument, das Carter ihm geliefert hatte, an den Mann.  
„Unsinn!“, erwiderte Daniel überraschend heftig und setzte sich neben Jack auf das Sofa. „Jonah und Carlin hatten nur eine andere, manipulierte Vergangenheit. Aber die Gefühle waren unsere.“ 

Huh? Jack schaute Daniel erstaunt an. Sollte das Gespräch nicht in anderen Bahnen verlaufen? Sollte der einfühlsame Linguist es ihm nicht leicht machen und alles leugnen, was passiert war? Carter hatte schließlich vorgemacht, wie zufriedenstellend das laufen konnte.  
Musste er wohl noch eine Erklärung nachschieben. Jack dozierte: „Die Gesellschaft war schließlich eine andere, das bedingt auch andere … Gefühle. Dort hatten wir keine Verantwortung, jedenfalls nicht wie im SGC. Dort machten die Gefühle Sinn, hier würden sie nur das Team auseinander bringen.“  
Okay, das hatte bei seinem Major überzeugender geklungen. Daniel schien mit dem Ergebnis auch nicht zufrieden zu sein, denn er runzelte die Stirn, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Ich meine …“ Jack kratzte sich am Kopf, „wir standen beide unter Stress. Jede Menge Testosteron in unseren Adern, Hitze, halbnackte, verschwitzte Körper …“ 

_Zwei Tage nach dem ersten Händedruck, nach einigen wenig ertragreichen Gesprächen, in denen sie alle vier zu ergründen versuchten, warum sich vieles so falsch anfühlte, balgten sie um ein Stück Brot, das Jack in einem wenig frequentierten Gang durch Zufall gefunden hatte. Sie litten keinen Hunger, aber es war eine nette Abwechslung noch etwas zu essen zu haben, und so rangen sie spielerisch darum. Jack hielt es außer Reichweite, Daniel brachte ihn zu Fall und sie kugelten über den Boden, lachten und kämpften – nicht wirklich ernsthaft – um die Vorherrschaft. Da er das Brot nicht hergeben wollte, ließ er sich von Daniel niederringen, bis der schwer, warm und verschwitzt auf ihm lag._

_In dem Moment kippte die Stimmung. Das Brot in Jack Hand wurde uninteressant, denn er spürte nur noch den festen Griff des anderen Mannes an seinen Handgelenken. Die harten Muskeln, die sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel und seinen Brustkorb pressten. Schaute direkt in die blauen, leicht kurzsichtigen Augen mit den geweiteten Pupillen, die ihn voller Hunger zu verschlingen schienen. Er sah kaum verhülltes Begehren, spürte bei Daniels nächster Bewegung auch dessen Erektion, die sich unnachgiebig in seine Leistengegend presste._

„Auch Teal’cs Oberkörper war nackt und verschwitzt und dennoch …“, wandte Daniel ein, „hast du nicht …“ Er ließ den Satz in einer wedelnden Handbewegung enden, die alles bedeuten konnte. 

_Die lodernden Feuer der Öfen tauchten alles in ein warmes Licht. Warfen flackernde, geheimnisvolle Schatten. Daniels maskuline Züge, seine Bartstoppeln, der Schmutzfleck auf seiner Wange – dazu sein solides Gewicht und das Versprechen auf mehr, entlockten Jack ein leises Stöhnen. Aber nicht leise genug, als dass Daniel es nicht gehört hätte._  
_Siegessicher beugte er sich vor und nahm Jacks Lippen mit in einem fordernden Kuss in Besitz. Jacks Hände wollten ihn wegstoßen, fast als wäre es ein antrainierter Reflex, aber als Daniels Zunge in seinen Mund vordrang, zog er ihn stattdessen kraftvoll auf sich. Sie setzten ihr Gerangel um die Vorherrschaft fort, rollten über den Boden.  
Dabei fanden ihre Hände den Weg unter die Kleidung, schoben sie beiseite. Verschwitzte, glitschige Haut glitt fast reibungslos auf warmer Haut, machte es so einfach, sich gegeneinander zu reiben, sich höher und höher treiben zu lassen. Alles lag in diesen kraftvollen Bewegungen drin: ein Vergessen der Umstände, ein Stillen von Verlangen, ein gemeinsamer Fall in den Abgrund. Begehren und Begierden – alles stürzte in einem Punkt zusammen, nahm sie beide keuchend und stöhnend mit. _

Er musste sich gegen diese Bilder wehren! Sie hatten in dieser Realität keinen Platz, durften nicht sein, Carter hatte ihm das alles ganz genau erklärt. Und so sagte Jack ruppig: „Es verstößt gegen die Regeln, die es nicht umsonst gibt. Artikel 125 des …“  
„Völlig antiquierte Regeln. Andere Streitkräfte kommen auch sehr gut ohne diese Regeln klar“, schoss Daniel sofort zurück.  
„Es besteht die Gefahr der Bevorzugung.“  
„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Du würdest mich genauso meine Arbeit machen lassen wie bisher.“  
„Aber …“ 

Daniel drehte sich auf dem Sofa so, dass er Jack direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Schieb nichts vor, Jack. Sag mir einfach, ob das, was wir dort unten begonnen haben, eine Zukunft hat. Wie auch immer sie aussehen mag. Ich bin zu großen Kompromissen bereit.“  
Daniel gab sich Mühe, ganz ruhig zu sein, Gelassenheit zu demonstrieren. Aber Jack kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Mittel- und Zeigefinger, die auf seiner Hose einen unhörbaren Takt trommelten, nicht zu einem entspannten Daniel gehörten, da konnte er sich noch so sehr bemühen, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. 

Verdammt! Hatte er sich an diesem Nachmittag nicht noch etwas mehr … Widerstand und Bedauern gewünscht? Jetzt hatte er reichlich Widerstand gegen eine saubere „Wir packen alles ein und vergessen es“–Lösung und er war auch nicht zufrieden! Und was hieß eigentlich große Kompromisse? Nein, nein, er durfte nicht anfangen mit Daniel zu verhandeln. Er wusste, wo das hinführen würde. Wenn man Daniel den kleinen Finger reichte, nahm er die ganze Hand. Es stand mehr als nur sein persönliches Glück zur Debatte. Das Stargate-Programm brauchte ihn und Dr. Jackson, das durften sie nicht gefährden. Vielleicht später einmal. Wenn die Goa’uld besiegt waren und nicht neue Feinde in das Macht-Vakuum treten würden. Aber nicht jetzt. 

Jack setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Nein. Es gibt keine Zukunft. Nicht so lange wir für die Sicherheit der Erde zuständig sind. Weil wir die einzigen sind, die die Bedrohung kennen. Die einzigen, die verhindern können, dass sich irgendein Schlangenkopf die Erde einverleibt.“ Er konnte Daniel dabei nicht in die Augen sehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Archäologe es gegen ihn auslegen würde.  
Womit Jack nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Daniel ein leises Lachen hören ließ und seine Hand auf Jacks Oberschenkel legte. 

„Daniel?“ Jetzt schaute er ihn doch an. „Du hast gehört, dass ich ‚Nein’ gesagt habe?“  
„Ja, habe ich. Aber du hast ‚Nein’ gesagt, weil du meinst, es nicht mit deiner … unserer Arbeit vereinbaren zu können. Du hast nicht ‚nein’ gesagt, weil du nicht willst. Das hätte anders geklungen. Und deshalb bin ich ganz optimistisch. Ich …“ 

„Nein. Ich … definiere mich über meine Arbeit“, versuchte Jack seinen Freund zu überzeugen. „Das ist nun mal so, wenn man sich für die Air Force entschieden hat.“  
Nachsichtig schüttelte Daniel den Kopf. „Jack, deine Arbeit hat mir der Air Force noch ungefähr so viel zu tun, wie … meine mit einem Museumsdirektor. Wir machen beide nur noch sehr begrenzt das, wofür wir ausgebildet worden sind. Oder kannst du dich erinnern, irgendwo in deiner Stellenbeschreibung etwas von Reisen auf fremde Planeten gelesen zu haben? Von Verhandlungen mit Wesen, die sich für Götter halten? Von Zeitreisen? Von Außerirdischen, die dich in eine Zeitschleife zwingen?“ 

„Ich verteidige unser Land – vielleicht mit anderen Mitteln als ich gedacht habe, aber das steht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung, wie du so schön sagst“, erwiderte Jack, vielleicht etwas patziger, als er das sonst getan hätte, aber er musste gegen Daniel Position beziehen.  
„Und inwiefern schadet es der Verteidigung unseres Landes, wenn du deine freie Zeit mit einem guten Freund verbringst?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Gar nicht. Solange er nur mein guter Freund ist.“ Jack legte seine Hand über Daniels, die ein paar Zentimeter auf seinem Oberschenkel höher gewandert war, und hielt sie fest.  
„Hast du vor, irgendjemandem über deine Freizeitbeschäftigungen Bericht zu erstatten?“, ließ Daniel nicht locker. 

Jack seufzte tief auf. Warum musste ausgerechnet er es immer mit solchen Dickschädeln zu tun haben? „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber wenn es rauskommt, sind wir beide weg vom Fenster.“  
„Nur falls es rauskommt. Und falls sie es sich dann erlauben können.“  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht unersetzlich, Daniel.“  
Daniel lächelte. „Gut, dass du das einsiehst. Dann können wir es ja wagen. Denn dann sind wir ja nicht einzigen, die zwischen den Goa’uld und der Vernichtung der Menschheit stehen. Damit ist dein Argument vom Beginn entkräftet.“ Der Triumph in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

Verflucht! Er hätte es wissen müssen. Man sollte sich nie mit einem Linguisten auf eine Diskussion einlassen, denn der drehte und wendete die Worte wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. So toll er das fand, wenn Daniel damit irgendwelche großmäuligen Potentaten mundtot machte, so wenig konnte er es leiden, wenn er es an ihm ausprobierte. Und damit durchkam. So wie jetzt. Denn so ganz Unrecht hatte Daniel natürlich nicht. Jack spürte erste Zweifel aufkeimen. Vielleicht gab es wirklich einen Weg, um beides in Einklang zu bringen, wenn er es wirklich wollte? Und vielleicht sollte er sich als allererstes einmal darüber klar werden, ob er es wollte?

_Noch vier Mal schlichen sie sich während der Arbeitszeit und mitten in der Nacht davon und fielen voller Hunger übereinander her. Diese glutrote Welt erlaubte keine langsamen Zärtlichkeiten, und ihre brennende Begierde ließ sie sie auch nicht vermissen. Die Küsse waren rau und stürmisch, die gegenseitige Erleichterung hart, kraftvoll und im Adrenalinrausch, da sie keinesfalls erwischt werden durften. Und doch war es perfekt. Gewaltvoll und gewaltig. Unterlegt mit Zorn, weil sich vieles so falsch anfühlte und überbordend mit Gefühlen und Vertrauen, weil es eine der wenigen Sachen war, die sich absolut richtig anfühlte. Es riss Jack jedes Mal von den Füßen. Eine Art von Sexualität, die er so noch nicht kannte. Er fühlte sich mächtig, animalisch und unbezwingbar und Daniel blieb ihm nichts schuldig. Seine Hände waren rau, zupackend und unnachgiebig. Die Begegnungen dauerten immer nur wenige Minuten, brannten sich aber in seine Sinne ein._

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder loszuwerden. Verdammt, wer wollte so etwas nicht wieder haben, wenn er erst einmal davon gekostet hatte?  
Daniel missverstand das Kopfschütteln offensichtlich und bezog es auf seine letzte Aussage, denn er meinte eindringlich: „Doch, Jack. Wir haben nur ein Leben. Und bisher immer Glück gehabt. Das wird aber nicht so bleiben und dann will ich mir nicht vorwerfen, es nicht einmal versucht zu haben.“ Daniel setzte seine Brille ab, faltete sie ordentlich zusammen und legte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch. 

Ohne die Brille, sah er dem Daniel, der mit Jack heißen Sex gehabt hatte ähnlicher und Jack wettete darauf, dass sich Daniel dessen auch bewusst war. Und deshalb hatte er wohl auch den Drei-Tage-Bart noch nicht abrasiert, wie Jack gerade erst auffiel. 

„Daniel …“ Ganz wusste Jack nicht wo er hinwollte mit dem Satz, denn er fühlte sich zerrissen. Mit seinem besten Freund ein wenig Stressabbau auf einem fremdem Planeten zu betreiben, noch dazu, wenn man nicht ganz man selbst war, war doch etwas anderes, als sich nach so vielen Jahren der gelebten Heterosexualität, auf einen Partner desselben Geschlechts einzulassen. Und dass Daniel mehr als nur Sex von ihm wollte, stand außer Frage.  
„Hey.“ Daniel rückte etwas näher und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. „Überanalysier das Ganze nicht. Das ist – wenn es überhaupt jemand tun darf – mein Part.“  
Jack verzog das Gesicht. „Du scheinst ja gerade auf ganz andere Körperteile als dein Gehirn zu hören“, brummte er.  
Daniel lachte leise. „Kann schon sein.“ 

Jacks Blick wanderte zu Daniels Schoß und er sah, dass er Recht hatte. Ein Hitzeschwall schoss Jack ins Gesicht, denn er wusste, wie sich Daniels hartes Glied in seiner Hand anfühlte. Und das Wissen darum konnte er auch nicht einfach ausblenden. Vielleicht sollten sie es einfach … aus dem System bekommen? Feststellen, dass das ganz fest an den Planeten und die besonderen Umstände gebunden gewesen war und hier, auf der Erde, nicht funktionierte? 

Aber noch während er es dachte, spürte er übergenau, wie Daniels Daumen kleine Kreise in seinem Nacken fuhr, und ihm bei jeder Bewegung wohlige Schauder über den Rücken liefen.  
„Verdammt!“ Das war … unfair! Wie sollte er dabei denn eine klar durchdachte Entscheidung fällten können? 

Er ergriff Daniels Handgelenke und hielt sie fest. Aber das war auch kein ganz so kluger Schachzug gewesen, denn nur versuchte Daniel freizukommen – und wieder erinnerte es Jack an die Gelegenheiten, an die er nicht erinnert werden wollte.  
Daniel zog kräftig nach hinten, kämpfte halb-spielerisch darum sich zu befreien, legte sein ganzes Gewicht darein und Jack hielt dagegen. Er musste einen Moment ohne streichelnde Finger nachdenken und das ging nur, wenn er Daniels Hände festhielt. Beide spannten ihre Muskeln an und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.  
Doch plötzlich war der Widerstand weg, Daniel ließ locker und Jack krachte mit voller Wucht nach hinten aufs Polster des Sofas. 

„Au!“ Mehr Schreck als Schmerz.  
Daniel ließ sich über ihn fallen und lag jetzt auf ihm. Erfasste blitzschnell Jacks Handgelenke und drückte sie ihm über den Kopf. Die Situation war ein Spiegelbild der Situation vom ersten Abend, als sie um das Brot gerangelt hatten. 

Jack stöhnte, konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, dass die Bilder ihn mit Macht überfluteten. Daniel beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Genauso ungeduldig und vereinnahmend, wie er das am ersten Abend gemacht hatte. Rieb seinen Körper gegen Jacks und ließ ihn fühlen, wie erregt er war. Erinnerung und Gegenwart begannen zu verschwimmen. Verdammt, ja, er wollte das. Auch wenn Daniel ein berechnender Mistkerl war, der ganz genau wusste, was er ihm gerade antat – er wollte das. 

Er biss in Daniels Unterlippe, grinste in das empörte „He!“ hinein und nutzte Daniels Unaufmerksamkeit, um seine Handgelenke zu befreien. Er griff in Daniels viel zu kurze Haare, die keinen guten Halt ermöglichten, aber seinen übereifrigen Freund für einen Moment ein paar Zentimeter auf Abstand hielten.  
Übermütige blaue Augen schauten ihn fragend an und Daniel schien sich nicht im Geringsten an der groben Behandlung zu stören. Warum auch, er hatte ihn ja genau dort, wo er ihn haben wollte, seit er zur Tür hereingekommen war. Aber Jack konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, dass er ihn dort hin manövriert hatte. Es war dort, wo er auch sein wollte. 

„Ja“, meinte Jack nur – und er sah, dass Daniel ihn verstand. 

Sie würden sich irgendwie da durchwursteln, bis die Sache mit den Goas ausgestanden war. Wenn sie in irgendetwas Meister waren, dann im Geheimnisse Bewahren. Ja, es war gegen die Regeln, ja, es war vielleicht unfair dem Team gegenüber, und ob sie immer die Trennlinie zwischen Privatem und Beruflichen ganz sauber ziehen konnten, würde erst die Zeit zeigen. Alle von Carter vorgebrachten Argumenten hatten ihre Berechtigung – aber Daniels Argumente waren einfach … unwiderstehlicher, dachte Jack, als Daniel jetzt seine Hüften gegen ihn rieb und ihn deutlich wissen ließ, was er sich von dem Abend noch erhoffte.

Jack zog ihn in einen Kuss, Daniel stöhnte in seine Lippen und Jack schaltete sein Gehirn ab.

 

\---------ENDE---------

@Antares, März 2011


End file.
